Wolf and Best Friend
by iiRawrMaggie
Summary: Holo and Lawrence were having a great trip to Yoitsu.But not long after they added a trouble-making trickster companion along with them.Has this trickster meet Holo in the past?If so what connections do they have? This is a begging of another adventure.
1. Wolf And Stranger

**Hi People ^^ Even though I'm fully conscious that it pretty hard to update on fives fics…I'm going to be wreck less and add one more! Yay! ^^ Lol. This story has been wandering in my brain for awhile. And I just couldn't resist to hold back and wait till I completed my other Fics And I do not own Spice and Wolf (II) at all. I shouldn't repeat that for the next couple chapters So I present….**

**Wolf And A Stranger**

Not long after Lawrence decided to accompany Holo to her journey to Yoitsu he was able to get another horse, sadly not the same one. They were out on the country again, riding on the dirt road with Holo in the back and Lawrence steering. It was quite windy but the birds still chirped and sang merrily in the trees bringing Holo a smile. She got up and sat next to Lawrence who turned to look at her for a second and turned back. "What's up with you?" Lawrence asked as he saw her ears get down.

Holo sighed loudly "I'm kind of bored…." She leaned against Lawrence and sighed again.

"Well then go to sleep. You should be used to travel by now." He cocked an eyebrow. She straightened up and went back to the back of the wagon (?). "But it does get tiring once in awhile." She put her arms behind her head and hummed. Her stomach grumbled and she blushed in embarrassment.

Lawrence smiled "You hungry? I think I heard from some people that somewhere around here there a fishing pond. We could take a quick stop if you wa-"

"You _think_…But….Ok!" Holo interrupted Lawrence.

They were close to the pond. Luckily Lawrence was able to get fishing rods before they left town, they were at a cheap price and good too.

Lawrence tied the horse to a nearby branch from a fallen tree and a couple others fallen down in the distance on the other side of the pond. Lawrence attached the bait to the hook and placed it in the pond, waiting. Holo sniffed the air and sniffed the tree. "What's up with you?" Lawrence asked.

"I smell something. Not something, more like someone. One of my kind." She sniffed the ground and looked at Lawrence before going back to sniffing. "Are we in any danger?" Lawrence said as he began to take the hook out of the pond. "Maybe. But I don't think so. It seems he was just passing by. And I believe he is older than me, from seeing the damage he did around here. So we should avoid staying here for to long. It's possible he may come back." He said as she sat on the log and swung her feet. "So what about lunch? I'm really hungry. You know'"

.

They were on the road again, Lawrence caught a total of 5 fish. They each ate two and a half, filling their stomachs and having fish breathe for at least till they eat something else to get rid of the flavor and stench.

Holo started to move things around in the back and said "Do we still have any apples? This fish flavor is still bothering me." Lawrence took a glance and said "Look for a basket covered up with a white sheet. They should be there."

"Found them!" Holo said as she dug her teeth into one. "Absolutely delicious!" He hopped up front with Lawrence and chomped on the apple till it was down to the core. She threw it to the side and crossed her arms. "We should really buy more apples. There's only twelve left, and with my appetite I don't think they'll last."

"Then I'll have to get twice as many." He smiled. "I won't spend all our money right-I mean yours" She looked up to him.

"Nope. Anyways, how could you tell that that wolf was male and older?" He eyed her. "Well, from a wolf's point of smell, age had a certain scent. It's hard to tell, as for gender, well, male's have this weird scent which is both unpleasant able yet pleasant…. They have two different scents as I do to. Like you have a scent to that is recognizable to me."

"So like a dog?" He teased. She frowned and scooted him to the edge of the seat, pushing him off. The wagon stopped and she watched him get up "You should apologize." he said as he dusted himself. "That was offensive! You should apologize to me!"

"Your right your right. Sorry sorry. I only teased you know." Holo scooted over and Lawrence hopped back on and yanked on the rein.

They weren't even close to the next town and the sun was just setting. Lawrence went off to the side and stopped the wagon near a tree. "We're going to have to stop for now. It's going to get dark soon." He grabbed the white sheet and lied down in the back on the wagon with Holo next to him only her head in the opposite direction. "You know, I've never the seen star's come out when the sunset is setting. It's looks nice." Lawrence said as he pointed to the appearing stars at the sky. "True." Holo agreed.

Soon the stars were filled with thousands of stars, making it all bright. By then Lawrence and Holo were already asleep. That's when something crept into the wagon with them without Lawrence or even Holo noticing despite her sharp ears…

.

It was morning. The grass moist, the sun slowing setting to the sky.

Lawrence yawned and turned, slowly opening his eyes to find a very unfamiliar face. "Gah!" He screamed and Holo's ears perked and she quickly got up stepping back and baring her teeth. The two both climbed off and watched as a tall man with dark black hair in a fohawk **(A/N: They don't know what kind of hairstyle its is to call it in those times but you guys at least know what it looks like!) **with two matching black wolf ears atop of his head. He was in a green cloak, and handsome.

He yawned loudly "Good morning! Thank you for letting me sleep in your cabin, though you might want to put a mattress or feather pillows at the bottom, it really messed up my back!" He got out a small sack and tossed Lawrence two gold coins. "It was swell to sleep you guys! I'm off! Later!" He said as he hopped out of the wagon and began to walk off.

"Hey! Who are you? " Lawrence said as he threw the gold coins at him. The stranger ducked and said "A person." He continued walking. "Is he the wolf that you were talking about near the fish pond?" Lawrence questioned.

"Yes he is, though he not really threatening. Usually some wolf's would attack and tell other wolves to stay off their land…You want to continue?" Holo answered. The stranger stopped and turned his body back running towards them.

"You guy's going to town? Count me in! I'll pay for the ride! How about it?" He took out the pouch and took out 10 gold coins.

"Can we trust you?" Lawrence asked. The stranger nodded and hopped on the back of the wagon, signaling them to hop on. "How do we know we're sure we can?" Lawrence asked again.

"I just gave you 12 gold coins, usually that's more than enough for human's I've traveled with." He lied down and put his arms behind his head.

"You want him to come along Holo?" Lawrence turned to Holo. "Yes, since you already agreed to it." She snapped and got onto the front. Lawrence sighed and they continued their journey.

"Oh, I'm Edwin." He said as he stretched out of his sitting position. "Edwin?" Holo turned her head "You couldn't possibly be Edwin of The East? That trickster I've been hearing about?" Holo questioned.

"Your absolutely right! I'm Edwin of the East, a trickster. Especially to humans. Edwin, A trickster who roams alone, one who doesn't know loneliness. This is all my territory indeed. Your really sharp Holo of Yoitsu." Edwin answered.

**How does this wolf, Edwin know of Holo? Will he cause trouble for Lawrence and Holo? A lot of questions to be answered throughout the story! ^^**

**Please review! ^w^**


	2. Wolf And Invitation

_**And we continue! **_

"_How do you know my name?" Holo hissed at Edwin. Edwin put his cloak hood on and said " The Wolves Of Yoitsu are quite familiar. I actually knew your father. I met him several times though we didn't have such a strong relationship. Great man he was." Edwin said as he got an apple out of the basket. _

"_You did?" Holo asked as her voice lowered. Lawrence just stood by and heard the conversation. "Yeah, he used to pass through here. Though it's been a couple years that I've seen him. Sorry for your loss." He said as he bit the apple. _

"_Father never told me about you…." Holo whispered. "Really? He told me a lot about you. And the words he said about you match you." Edwin was almost down to the core of the apple now. "What? Father talked about me? What did he say?" Holo yelled at Edwin. "Well, for one, he said that you were loud. Also, that you were wise, smart, stubborn and very beautiful. He was right about you being beautiful, it's been awhile I've seen a female wolf." He said as he threw the apple into the air and landed with a "Thump" on the ground. _

"_We're here." Lawrence said as he turned to look at them. Holo and Edwin looked ahead, there was a quite large town was very lively as they entered. Children played and ran around, people were dancing on the streets. _

_A policeman came up to them and Lawrence stopped the wagon. "Sir, I am to advise you that you should be careful with your possessions, there's a thief in this town. The name of the thief is Night's Shadow, as what the towns people call him. He steals and is a true master of disguise. If I were you I'd best be careful." The policeman said and walked away._

_Lawrence turned to Edwin "It's you isn't it? It's obvious since you are a "Trickster" of wolves, and I believe humans as well." Edwin sighed "I'd be best if you don't rat me out or you'll get into trouble as well. Though I treat jail as a joke, please don't rat me out, in fact, I'll led you part the way to Yoitsu if you keep my identity a secret. Deal?" Edwin said as he held him hand out. Lawrence just stared at him._

"_I'll throw in 50 gold coins to keep your mouth shut." Edwin said. "Deal" Lawrence said as he shook his hand. "Humans are getting real greedy with money nowadays." Edwin huffed. _

_The three stopped at an hotel. They were able to get a room for three with some money Edwin pitched in. They entered the room and Edwin ran and hopped on a bed. "Bed's like this are so comfortable!" he rolled around in the sheets as Holo and Lawrence just watched him._

"_There's going to be a festival today, in my honor." Edwin said. "In your honor?" Holo said as she crossed her arms. "Yes, you see I help their crops, corn, grow. And in celebration for great harvest they party and throw a festival." He said as he took off his hood. "Just like you did Holo." Lawrence said._

"_So are you guys in? You ready to party with Edwin of the East? If you at least do this much I will also give you a map that leads to Yoitsu, even though I'm already leading you part of the way. And there's lots of pastries and treats out today that only happen once a year! How about it Holo?" Edwin asked with a smile._

_**Short chapter, I know, though at least I updated. I'm trying to hurry up and finish my fics. Hope you liked this one. And yes, Edwin's a criminal! : D What could possibly happen when two drunk wolves are at a festival? Hehehe!**_

_**Please review! It's motivating!**_


	3. Wolf And Arrest

**Another Update! To Be inspired to write these chapter's I listen to Spice And Wolf Osts xD**

Holo hesitated and then asked "What kind of pastries and treats are we talking about exactly?"

Lawrence sighed 'Her food weakness' he thought. Edwin stood up and said "There are many pastries. Let's see, there's Tourteletes in fryture, a small fig pie based with honey, very sweet an delicious!" By now Holo was drooling, imagining what it would taste like. "And there's also Pokerounce which is honey and the most delicious pine nuts on the best toasted white bread in town. And my second favorite, Soupes Doyre, a toasted bread in a wine sauce. But" He took a step forward "The best one is, the persimmon cookie! The baker's crush the fresh fruit in a bowl, and add all the ingredients, but what make's it more delicious is with walnuts! Either that or raisins, it's like eating heaven on earth! So, Holo. Would you like to go?" He said as he extended his hand out.

Solo realized she was drooling and wiped her mouth with her sleeve quickly. "Yes! I would, Lawrence too!' She said. Now she was dying to get a taste of the Persimmon cookies. "Then let's go! It's going to begin!" Edwin grabbed Holo's hand and grabbed at Lawrences jacket and pulled the two down the stairs outside, by now people were dancing more than ever, the crowd was growing larger and larger. Streamer's were being put up and music grew louder and louder. They were headed to a small bakery called "Breads Rise" which was full of people.

Edwin complained "Darn, looks like we can't fit through the front! Let's go through the back entrance. " He said as he pulled them along in the vast crowds. Holo and Lawrence were pushed and stepped on till they escaped the crowd, they were behind the bakery. "Hey Tom! Open up!" Edwin said as he knocked on the door. Soon a tall man with blond hair and blue eye's came out in a bakery outfit, all dirty and covered in flour. He looked forty. "Hey Edwin how've ya' been! Haven't seen you in awhile bud! I guess you've been hiding out huh? Some trouble maker you are in this town." Tom said with a smile.

"Yeah, can we come in? These are new friends of mine. Lawrence and Holo, Lawrence and Holo meet Tom." Edwin said as he pointed at Tom. "Hello Tom." Lawrence said as he shook his hand. "Hello." Holo said with a smile. The four went in and took a seat in Tom's bakery office, Tom was embarrassed of the complete mess he had in the bakery. The sound of footsteps went on and on as the other baker's hurriedly make more cookies and pastries.

"I was wondering if Holo can get some of your pastries, six of each in the entire bakery and a whole bin of persimmon cookies please." Edwin was as he leaned in his chair. "Everything has a price bud." Tom said. "I know that." Edwin said as he tossed Tom a small sack of coins. Tom excused himself and went to get the pastries. "He's one of three people that know my true form. The other two are you two." He said with a grin. "You really spend a lot of money that I've noticed." Lawrence said as he eyed Edwin's sack of coins.

"Well yeah. Money's the only way to survive when your human, you need food water ect. When you're a wolf you can easily get your lunch in a forest in a herd of deer. That's why I don't worry about wasting money at all, only when there's something I really want is when I save it. Most of my money comes from this bakery, you see, Tom is my dad. Well not biologically." Edwin said.

"So your saying he raised you?" Holo asked. Edwin nodded "He found me when I was about ten, my parent's were mauled by a pack of wolves who used to live in this territory and passed away, I was able to escape, only to end up here in this town, I stopped and rested at the back of this bakery. I was pretty beat up myself. And that's when Tom found me and took me in. I've seen him as a father since that day, can you even believe that I went to human school?" he said with a chuckle.

"Do the wolves' who mauled your parent's still live around here?" Holo asked. "I wiped them out a year ago, though I barely made it out alive, dad scolded me quite a bit that night. But I just laughed it off." Edwin said. "Though if he see's you as a son, why does he call you bud?" Lawrence asked. "Eh, he just does to piss me off sometimes. And I do to when I call him Tom." Edwin said with a snicker.

.

Holo, Lawrence and Edwin were now on the streets. Both Edwin and Holo eating all the persimmon cookies like crazy. Lawrence was somewhat disgusted that they almost finished all of the cookies and the other pastries. They headed off to a bar close by. They entered and Edwin greeted them all, all the customer's greeted him back cheerfully as if they've known each other for years.

Edwin took out a hat from his cloak out of nowhere and put it on, hiding his ears, and then taking the cloak hood off. 'Hey Edwin! How goes it?" The black haired bartender said. "A lot actually, Mike, can you get me and my friends some drinks?" Edwin asked. "Sure thing! You're the man Edwin." The bartender said as he went off to get the drinks.

As soon as Mike left he came back with 6 pitcher's of wine, more than necessary in Lawrences case. The two wolves' quickly drank the two pitchers' and asked for more. Lawrence was barely on his second while Holo and Edwin were already on their sixth.

Holo was already to begin to get a little loopy, and Edwin was getting a little violent. He kept asking random stranger's for an arm wrestle match, till he really tickled some guy off by accidentally spilling a bit of wine on him. Lawrence pulled Holo out of her seat and away from Edwin, who was constantly being thrown punches as by the man. Though even though Edwin was quite intoxicated he still managed to dodge the punches and hit the man in the face with a few more blows, knocking out the drunk man. Soon the friend of the man that Edwin just knocked out came by and took out a blade on him.

"Woah woah woah man. I think this is dangerous. Not that you have a knife, but dangerous for yourself since it seems you don't know how to hold one right." Edwin said as he took the blade out of his hand. "I want more wine!" Holo ranted, she got out of Lawrences hold and went through between Edwin and the man, pushing the man, making him fall on the floor. "You wench!" The man said. "Wench?" Holo yelled and she gulped down the wine. She cracked her knuckles and threw a punch at the man right in the face, making him fall over a table.

The police barged in and said "Who's responsible for this?" He said as he pointed as the two men on the floor. Looking at Holo and Edwin's position, he quickly assumed it was them. He got out his hand cuffs and cuffed Holo "Hey! That's no way to treat a lady!" Edwin said as he staggered. Lawrence stepped in and said "Please officer, they're not the one's at fault!" The police man then handcuffed Edwin "You two are in a whole lot of trouble!"

**OH no! They're under arrest! D-: Someone! Do Something!….In the next chpter! See you soon! Please Review! I need motivation : D**


	4. Wolf And Escape

**And we're back! After this I'm off to update another story at one in the morning! : D**

"Hold on, hold on!" Mike the bartender said as he approached the police man. "They're not the one's at fault! Now let them go!" he tried to grab a hold of the police mans key to the cuffs. "Fine fine! I'll let this here girl go! But not this man! I think he's the real trouble maker!" The police man said. "I thought I told yo-" Mike was cut off when Edwin said "Yes, officer it was all me, I was tryin' to protect this here lady, she has no part of it. So you can go ahead and take me to jail."

"Yes, sir, I was right." The police man said as he took the cuffs off Holo and then started to push along Edwin. "I **will **let you take me to jail…..if you can catch me!" Edwin kicked the police in the stomach that sent him falling against a table. He stopped and turned to look at Lawrence, giving him a wink and then running off into the crowd. The police officer got up and ran to catch him, calling for back up.

Mike went up to Lawrence and said "You guy's better get going." He handed Lawrence two cloaks. Lawrence put his on, handing the other to Holo. Lawrence quickly pulled Holo along out of the bar and headed toward the hotel. The crowd large but they managed to get through. They went up the stairs into the bedroom. Lawrence sat Holo down on the bed and went over to close the window.

Holo rolled in the sheets and snuggled with the pillows. "What am I going to do? Maybe he's coming back? But how? The police are in search of him now. If I search for him I'll only look suspicious!" Lawrence said aloud. "Keep it down! I'm trying to not throw up!" Holo said as she kept rolling from side to side.

'I guess I'll have to wait till morning…' Lawrence thought as he prepared for bed.

.

.

.

.

It was early in the morning, about 4 in the morning to be exact. There was howling in the distance. Lawrence trudge and got up, opening the window to look outside. Again the howl continued till it stopped. He turned around to go back to bed till he heard "Lawrence." he turned around to find a giant black wolf at the window. It was Edwin. Edwin stuck out his tongue and lick Lawrence's face like a dog would. "Ew! Disgusting!" Lawrence complained but Edwin only snickered. "Can you give me a cover?" Edwin asked. Lawrence grabbed the cover's from Edwin's bed and put them in Edwin's mouth.

Edwin shrunk down to his human looking size and wrapped the cover around him. He hopped onto the drain and then jumped to grab the ledge of the window. Lawrence helped him up into the room, closing the windows right away. "What happened?" Lawrence asked.

Edwin took a seat on his bed. And said "Well I ran into the woods, the police were pretty determined to get me, though I hid in the tree's and gave a few growls. It scared them away, I don't think they'll be looking for me there anytime soon. It was pretty fun, though it was so fun escaping the handcuffs. Edwin showed Lawrence his wrists, they were bloody and it looked as almost if the handcuffs were probably dug into his wrists. "Do you need medical attention?" Lawrence was alarmed. "No it's alright, I'm going to lick them and see if they're going to heal fast enough." Edwin said as he began to lick. "Will it help?" Lawrence asked.

"Well yeah, it's effective on wolves." he said as he continued his licking treatment. "Alright then, but what about the police? If they see you they'll surely try to get you again, nonetheless catch us as well!" Lawrence asked.

Edwin's ear went down and he got close to Lawrence and gave him a slight punch on the arm and a flick on the forehead. "You know that's quite hurtful Lawrence." Edwin said as he stopped. Lawrence took a glace as Edwin's wrists, they were closing and the bleeding was slowly stopping. "How hurtful?" he asked.

"It feels like your doubting me. I'm Edwin of the East for crying out loud! A master of disguise and a trickster! How can you expect someone weak as the police to catch me?" Edwin asked.

"I don't know, bu-" Lawrence was cut off. "Exactly! Now if I were you I would stop worrying and leave it all to me!" Edwin said as he snuggled in bed, naked but covered in sheets.

"I hope your right…" Lawrence said. "Of course I am! By tomorrow, everything will be fine!" Edwin said and soon the two went off to sleep.

**Can you really leave it all to a trickster wolf Lawrence? Be careful what you do!**

**It's 2:40 on the morning! Yay! I'm going to head off to bed! Forget the other update! I need my sleep. See you soon! **

**Please Review! It's motivating!**


	5. Wolf And Hisstory

**What's up? We continue this adventure! : D**

It was morning, the sunshine shown through the cracks of the wooden window. Holo up righted herself on the elbow, that's when she felt a massive headache and something of foul flavor coming up her thought. She covered her mouth and looked around for a bucket, she found one beside Edwin's beside. She took it and only found puke inside there, probably Edwin's, which only made her want to throw up more, she had no where else to throw it all out so she threw up in the bucket, making Edwin's ear's stand up and Lawrence move in his blanket's.

Edwin then got up covered in the sheets, covering his mouth, pushing Holo aside and throwing up in the bucket which now made Holo sick and she felt like throwing up again. The two continually threw up till they couldn't anymore, leaving a bucket full of throw up for Lawrence to clean up. "You two really need to hold back on the wine and cookies. " He left to empty the bucket. "Thanks' mom." Edwin teased.

Lawrence sighed and rolled his eye's. "I'll be back with water, you two stay here." He opened the door when Edwin called "Hey can you buy me some clothes'?" Lawrence shit the door and got closer "Yeah, you got the money?"

"Here" Edwin tossed Lawrence 15 gold coins one by one. "Hey, I just noticed. How did you get money if when you came back you didn't have anything with you?" Lawrence asked. "Yeah, I noticed once I was in bed and hurried back to my corn den." Edwin answered. "Corn den?" Holo asked. "There's a forest nearby, called Wolf's Awaiting. That's where I ran off when the police chased me, it's my forest. And just beyond that is Wolf's Den, my resting spot, there's a corn field there , mine. The corn there is tasty and juicy, I grow it myself. Many humans attempted to get a cob of corn from there but none has succeeded. There's actually a poem that goes :

Go past Wolf's Awaiting

The wolf there humbly waiting

There the corn is yellow and bright

If you get caught your in for a fright

For you are his next meal to eat in his den

You think you can make it out alive from Wolf's Den?

Father doesn't want me to eat humans so I just scare them off and show myself to them. Though it might be risky of them hunting me down, I don't mind the risk. I'll show you something neat later." Edwin yawned. 'Yuck, throw up breathe.' Holo thought but she had that breathe too for why she didn't say it aloud.

"Get me something expensive in the colors green and black, a black cloak to." Edwin said as he watched Lawrence go out the door. "Suddenly I'm an errand boy, great." Lawrence said to himself sarcastically.

.

.

.

Lawrence returned from his errand, by the time he returned he found Holo and Edwin eating Persimmon cookies. He gently hit Holo on the head and hit Edwin, well, not so gently. "What the heck was that for?" Edwin yelled as he rubbed his head. "For you two idiots who are barely recovering from throwing up and your already eating the thing you just threw up!" Lawrence sighed and scratched his head. He threw Edwin his clothes' and sat down by Holo. "We're leaving tomorrow in the morning. We have to get moving. Right now we have to sell some few fish that we still have in the barrel." Lawrence said as he took a cookie.

"Wait, you left all your things in your wagon?" Edwin asked as he put the black cloak on. "Yes, why?" Lawrence asked. "Damn, I forgot to tell you. You see, I may be the stealer, trickster or whatever around here, other thieves get the chance of stealing as well, then people would assume it was me. There have been a few rumors that Night's Shadow got together a group, and that the group had been stealing and been breaking into a few home's and hotels now. They aim for travelers especially, stealing they're things and selling them at a small trading center here. And I have not gathered a group at all. So it may be that you've been stolen." Edwin said as he ate another cookie.

"Damn!" Lawrence said as he made his way down the stairs and to the hotel stable, Holo and Edwin followed along. Lawrence uncovered the back of his wagon, everything was gone. Nothing was left. "Yeah, your totally screwed." Edwin said as he took a seat on a stool. "This is bad, we have to report to the police." Lawrence said as he covered the back of his wagon back up. "Reporting? If you report, it'll take at least a month for the police to get your case since many other people have been stolen from and reported. "That's why some people don't even bother. While people are waiting for the police to take action they're still being stolen. I'd have to say that police is kind of a joke here." Edwin said as he got up.

"I'll tell you what, by nightfall I'll take you guy's to my den. I'll let you borrow some of my corn. They're really worth a lot in the town after the one you guy's are headed for tomorrow. How about it?" Edwin offered. "Why are you doing this for us?" Lawrence asked.

"Well… I'm not that much of a bad guy, and I consider you guy's as my friends now, so why not?" Edwin said with a smile. "So for now while we wait till nightfall, let me show you some history." Edwin went out the door, putting his hood on. Holo and Lawrence followed him as they went down a few streets. They stopped at a large brick building, it was more out in the forest. A sign at the front it read "Walden's Town History", Edwin opened the door, it seemed no one was there. "Where's the owner?" Lawrence asked. "I'm the owner actually. My dad had it built, though over time it lost business. It wasn't decided to be knocked down so the place is mine. I come here usually, this place tells the history of this town." Edwin lead the two down the hall into a large room.

On the walls were paintings of a wolf and humans. "What's this?" Holo asked as she ran her hand across the wall. "The paintings tell a story." Edwin pulled them at the corner of the wall and pointed to a painting of a wolf. "There once was a man….." Edwin said, beginning the story.

**There once was a man, his name was Harold Walden, he came to this unknown land and thought of establishing a new town. A place where traveler's would come and rest, a joyful town , where children would play. That was the dream that the man had and he hoped one day it would come true. **

**One day he came across a forest and went past it, encountering a corn field as far as the eye can see. The took a stalk of corn, eating it happily. Delicious, golden, the best he had ever tasted. Though as he ate, behind him a large wolf appeared, asking who was taking his corn. Harold begged the wolf to spare his life, he asked for forgiveness and offered a deal.**

**The deal was, if the wolf would give the man half of his corn to sell, in return, with that money he would build a town and give it to the wolf in honor. The wolf was unsure, giving his corn to a stranger, though with some thinking he agreed. But on one condition, Harold must throw festivals in honor of the wolf to let people know who really made that town possible, if he didn't the wolf would have Harold for dinner. In that the two soon became friends, and Harold, soon gained enough money to start the construction. **

**Over time people began to settle in and Harold spread the news about the wolf. People began to thank the wolf and throw more festivals, showing the wolf that they respected him. Though over time, few festivals were being thrown, less and less. The wolf began to grow angry and questioned Harold on what was going on. **

"**I've let you take my corn and sell, prospering money to build this place, and now you stop thanking me by lessening the festivals?" The wolf growled in anger. **

"**Please spare me! I know we haven't thrown festivals in a while, there just isn't enough money to throw them every couple of weeks!" Harold told the wolf.**

"**We had a deal! Don't tell me you really want to be served on a plate now do you?" The wolf asked as he bared his teeth.**

"**We don't have enough money! Please, I have a wife and children now!" Harold got on his knees. The wolf watched him and huffed and said "Fine, you don't have to throw as much parties, though you do have to throw a festival every month. It's less, now you won't have to throw four festivals every month. If you do this much, I'll spare you, if not, I'll destroy this town and everyone in it. When the festivals over, everything must be clean. I don't' want to own a town that looks like a dump, so I will pay visits every time a festivals ends." The wolf turned and left.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Years later, rumors began to spread, about a cornfield and a wolf. Men began to ask "Why do we have to worship a wolf? He's not even known as the establisher! I say we bring him down and take all his corn for ourselves!" It was Harold's great grandson who planned this. Men with torches and various weapons headed to the forest, planning to take down the wolf. **

**The wolf, angry at this betrayal after all he has done for the human Harold scared off the men and destroyed the town, telling the towns people. "Worship me and your town will be spared if not, I will not hesitate to bring this town down again. Whoever plans on betraying me will surely get to know my **_**real**_** wrath." as fast as the wolf came he left.**

**The townspeople, scared of their lives being put to and end continued the festivals and rebuilt the town. They built a statue for the wolf. Thus ever since no one has defied the wolf the townspeople soon called Night's Shadow. **

**At night, when festivals were over people could hear the paces of an animal walking outside their homes along with a howl. As time went by the relationship between the townspeople and they wolf grew peaceful. **

**Till this day, people worship him, throwing festivals for him. Since then, the wolf still lurks in the woods, watching us, observing on how we live. So you must be a good wolf and behave or he'll come for you at night.**

"It sound more like a scary story for children." Holo said as she took a seat. "It kind of is. Though the story is matter-of -fact true."

"It's your scary story, with you as the "monster" huh Edwin?" Lawrence said as he revised the paintings. "Yeah, though I really don't want to be seen as a monster, more of a friend. I destroyed the town because they defied me. They're the one's that did wrong. Humans are so troublesome, but in way's that why they are interesting."

"Wait, so if you knew that making that deal with Harold would be troublesome why make the deal?" Lawrence asked.

"Because in a life as a wolf, nothing ever happens. Eating, lurking. That's all. Though why not get involved into something interesting? Its more fun that way, to live your life with excitement is the best, for me that is." Edwin said as he took a seat.

**Yes, very troublesome excitement indeed!**

**Please review!**


	6. Wolf And Encounter

**Hey! guy's! it's been…a few months actually- sorry D : But there's am update! So please enjoy!**

"Follow me." Edwin said as he went out the door. Lawrence and Holo followed him as they went down a dirt path. They walked for a few hours till they reached a bench and up ahead a large stone statue of a wolf.

"Ta da'!" Edwin said as he outstretched his hands at the statue. "Your telling me we walked two hours for some big rock?" Holo yelled at him. She was tired and angry. "Calm down toots' . Your awfully lazy, despite the act you being a wolf and all." Edwin said as he took a seat on the bench. "What?" Holo yelled at him.

Lawrence sighed and ignored the two argue, going over to have a closer look at the statue. "Was this made to honor you?" Lawrence as Edwin, who's ear was being pulled by Holo. Edwin got out of Holo's tight grasp. "Indeed it was. I'm pretty impressed on how good you humans are at doing these kinds of things. This place is called night Shadow's Hill." He said with a smile…that soon turned into a frown.

Edwin's ears perked up as well as Holo's. "What's going on?" Lawrence asked. Holo took off her clothes, handing them to Lawrence and opened the small bag that contained wheat and began to eat some. Edwin dug into his pocket, getting a few corn pieces and eating them, doing the same as well.

Both wolves transformed into their real forms. Lawrence stepped back behind them. "It's the Stays." Edwin said as he got into a defensive pose as well as Holo.

Both of them growled at the hidden foes. "You are forbidden from this land! Why are you here?" Edwin demanded.

From the bushes a tall man came out. He wore an orange scarf along with a brown coat, tan pants, and a cigar in his mouth. His hair was brown, his eye's the color grey. "Hello Edwin, me and my buds were just sniffing around when we caught smell of a female and a human. You think we can join in on the fun?" The man said, from behind more men with wolf ears appeared.

"Jack, stay away!" Edwin said with a growl.

"Why do you get all the fun?" Jack said as he got closer. Edwin bared his teeth. "Let us have the girl and the human. Come one, you won't win. Your out numbered! Four to one, you'll go down easy." Jack said with a grin. "That happened last time and I still won, back off now while you have the chance!" Edwin told them.

"I won't." Jack said. He reached in his jacket pocket and ate these blueberries, along with the other's behind him.

Edwin tensed up and turned around at Holo and Lawrence. "Both of you get out of here! Now! It's too dangerous!"

"You'll get killed!" Holo yelled at him. "Just do as I say! I've dealt with tem before! Now go, run till you reach my den!" Edwin yelled as he turned to face his opponents. "Idiot!" Holo told him, she knelt down to get Lawrence on her back.

Holo began to run off as fast as she could. Soon both her and Lawrence heard the battle commence.

Running quickly through the woods, jumping over a large river, Holo began to smell a scent. Corn.

They arrived.

From Holo's back, Lawrence looked in amazement. A vast field of corn was in front of them, as far as the eye can see. Holo began to walk through the corn, in minutes they reached a flattened area of corn. Hay stacks, hay bails and hay barrels filled that area. It was almost as if it were a giant bed. Tall tree branches hung over the den, almost as a roof.

Holo reverted to her human looking form and changed into her clothes. They both looked around, Lawrence found a campfire, he began to light some fire. They heard a "clop" behind the haystacks, it was a black horse. "What do you know, even wolfs ride horses how weir-" Lawrence was cut off.

They heard a howl of pain-Edwin. Holo tightened her jaw, beginning to walk back where Edwin was. "No!" Lawrence took a hold of her hand "It's to dangerous!"

"I'll take my chances." She said as she tried to pry away. "I don't want you to get hurt- so stay here! Edwin will handle it! He said he dealt with them before, so there shouldn't be a problem!" Lawrence said.

Holo sighed saying "Fine."

Both of them waited for Edwin to come, it was getting dark now- the sun setting. Holo was worried as well as Lawrence. "We should go." Lawrence said as he put the fire out. Lawrence mounted the horse, getting Holo up on it to.

…

They soon reached Night Shadow's Hill. They found Edwin lying in a puddle of blood, he was scared and bitten, some flesh of his leg was torn off.

Lawrence and Holo got off the horse, running to him screaming "Edwin!"

**Oh no! I'll update next week to, the most common day to update is Sunday, so check in on Sunday's. Please review! And I'll see you next week! Thanks for the reviews so far!**

**Review~**


	7. Wolf And Doctor

**Nothing to be said at the moment….**

Lawrence shook him, Holo only panicked- not knowing what to do. "Edwin! Come one- don't you die on me!" Lawrence yelled frantically.

Holo sniffed around, alert saying "The other's wolfs' aren't around. We need to get him out of the area, or they'll come back." both Holo and Lawrence got unconscious Edwin onto the horse.

Lawrence hopped on, holding Edwin who sat in front of him, leaning on Lawrence. Holo turned into her wolf form- they were headed to the bakery where they would hope to find Edwin's father, Tom.

In the darkness they rode and ran, the only light they got was the moonlight that shone bright in the sky. They were getting closer to town, Holo reverted back to her human looking form. Lawrence covered Edwin with his cloak, to not get any attention from people.

They soon arrived at the bakery. The light's were on, Lawrence hopped off the horse and went over to knock on the door. No one would answer. He continually knocked and knocked. Edwin was still losing blood.

Finally someone opened the door- but it wasn't Tom. "Who are you?" A woman asked- she had beautiful brown eye's and black short hair- probably a woman baker. "We're looking for Tom, the owner of this bakery, it's urgent." Lawrence said.

"Well he isn't here. I'm the last one to close the shop- Tom leave's early." She answered. "Well where does Tom live?" Lawrence asked impatiently.

"Tom lives near town, by Night Shadow's forest. It's in the direction of Roger's Trading Center. Which is that way" she pointed.

"Thank you miss." Lawrence said as he ran back, hopping on the horse as Holo did.

They rode past the trading center, soon leaving the town. They rode up a hill where they soon saw a small house. Lawrence and Holo carried Edwin to the door, where Lawrence knocked on the door with one hand. The soon opened-Tom.

Tom looked in shock and helped Lawrence and Holo, bringing Edwin to a bedroom. They set Edwin on the bed, Edwin made a painful moan.

"What happened?" Tom yelled.

"That doesn't matter now- Edwin needs some sort of medical attention!" Lawrence told Tom.

"Luckily I'm a doctor. Bring me some warm water, towels, needle, thread, and some wine and alcohol." Tom said. Lawrence and Holo both nodded. They ran about the house, looking for the items.

They came back into the room, where Edwin was now waking. "Edwin my son- this'll hurt a bit." Tom said as he prepared to wash Edwin's left injured leg.

Edwin saw Lawrence holding the wine bottle- taking it from him saying "You damn liar! It's going to hurt like hell!" drinking the wine bottle quickly, Tom began to wash the deep wound- soon cleaning it with rubbing alcohol.

Edwin's eye's widened, his wolf fangs growing bigger. Holo pushed him down on the bed as well as Lawrence.

Edwin tried to thrash around. Letting out yelps of pain.

**An update! It's a miracle *-* I'll be updating on this story on Sunday's- though sometimes I won't because I'll be busy updating other story's I hope you'll understand once you see all those stories on my profile *-_-**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far and I expect to get more reviews throughout this year and…maybe next ^o^**

**Please review and I'll see you reader's soon!**


	8. Wolf And Rest

**Hello everyone! ^^ Oh- and ****Anito Ng Malalaya ****- I wish! But I don't think that'll ever come true ;_;**

**Anyways we continue! *dramatic music plays***

It was morning. Lawrence was sleeping on a chair while Holo slept in a comfortable bed. Both were extremely tired since last night, the had to take Tom to bed after all the work he did- Edwin survived, how? By enduring excruciating pain while his father did his best to take care of his wounds.

Lawrence work up because the light from outside shone through the window, and shone through his face.

He got up and stretched out. Holo as well, she was coming from her bedroom.

"How's Edwin?" Holo asked Lawrence as she grabbed an apple from a basket that was on the wooden table.

"I don't know- I haven't checked." Lawrence went over and opened the door to Edwin's room.

"Its about time someone visits!" Edwin said with a huff. "Can you move?" Lawrence asked.

"I've been trying- nope." Edwin said with a frown. "At the rate a wolfs heals it'll take two weeks till your fully recovered." Holo said matter-of-factly.

"You got to be kidding me! I got to be in bed for two weeks! I was supposed to take you guys to Clara Town tomorrow. Not to mention give you guys corn to make some money." Edwin sighed.

"Me and Lawrence decided to stay here for awhile, we talked about it last night. It would be bad to leave you in this condition with your father, especially with Jack and his pack of wolves around." Holo said as she sat in a chair.

"You guys are too nice you know." Edwin said.

"I'm going to go to town and get a drink." Holo said as she threw the apple core out the opened window beside her.

"No, it's to risky, take me along." Edwin said.

"You have to stay in bed and get some rest." Lawrence told Edwin.

"You think I care?" Edwin said as he gave Lawrence a stare.

Lawrence sighed saying "You got a wheel chair?"

.

.

.

All three of them walked into town cloaked.

"It's a good thing my father stayed home- it stinks of wolves'." Edwin said.

"I agree." Holo nodded.

"Are you sure it isn't yourselves?" Lawrence stopped the pushing the wheel chair.

Both Holo and Edwin pinched Lawrence's arm saying "No!"

Lawrence sighed and asked Edwin "Where do you want to go?"

Edwin looked over to Holo first and then turned to Lawrence. "Onward! To Mikes bar!" Edwin said with a smile. 'What a kid.' Lawrence thought with a sigh.

**I'll update soon! :P It's a Monday-rare for me to update. I'm home because I'm sick! Nah I'm not sick! I faked it and stayed home, why? If I went to school and got a late pass I would get d detention! And I don't want a detention in high school! So I fake an illness today! HURRAH~!**

**And also update- so be grateful =w=**

**Please Review! I'll see you soon! I advise you that yet another wolf will join us- BUT WHO?**


	9. Wolf and Journey

**Hello~ Yes I'm back~! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a **_**long**_** while. I've been busy. I'll be updating again- I think most likely on Sunday's so please check in. We continue~!**

As Lawrence, Holo and, Edwin entered the bar they heard a ruckus. Inside, was Jack and his wolf pack. Jack was drunk, going in a rampage in the bar.

"It's better if we could avoid trouble with the Stray's right now…I think we should leave. We cause to much attention any way's." Edwin said as he motioned Lawrence for them to leave.

As the three left Edwin began to say "They're becoming too active. This is going to be troublesome. Especially for two week's…" he trailed off.

"What do you plan on doing? Your not going to expose yourself now are you?" Holo asked him.

Edwin nodded a "No". The walk around town became quiet.

"Ah! I got it!" Edwin said with a smile.

Holo and Lawrence were startled. "You got what exactly?" Lawrence asked him.

"We can go to Clara Ville!" Edwin said matter-of-factly.

"Why would we do that?" Lawrence asked. "Well let's just say I have connections. Let's go to Walden's Town History!" Edwin said. He smiled as if he had an evil plan in mind.

.

.

They arrived, heading inside, Edwin directed Lawrence to a drawer. He opened the top shelf and took out a map.

"This is a map of the surrounding area we're in." Edwin said as he opened the dusty map. "Is it recent?" Holo asked him.

"It's recent to me." Edwin said with a smile.

"Here" Edwin pointed on that map "Is Walden Town. Then after, come's Clara Ville, and from them on the route's multiply to other town's and such. I've been to a few place's near Clara Ville and a found a few of _our_ kind." He said as he looked at Holo.

"There's someone in Clara Ville, then someone in Marco, someone in Patterson, then in Robertson." Edwin pointed over various places on the map. "We get a few allies', and within two week's- we fight! And you won't have to worry about expenses, I'll take care of it."

"Why do we have to help you again?" Lawrence asked him.

"Well, we are friends now- and if you help me on this I'll change my mind and lead you _all _the way to Yoitsu. I know Holo would like that, right Holo?" Edwin turned to Holo.

She huffed and only answered "So when are we going? If we're going to get going it should be now."

"Thank you guy's, you guy's are really the best! Oh how great it is to have friends!" Edwin said cheerfully.

.

.

They packed clothes and food in Lawrence's wagon. The majority of the item's they had were persimmons, Edwin and Holo couldn't go a day without them.

Holo and Lawrence sat in the front while Edwin sat in the back.

"Your sure you'll be alright Edwin?" Tom asked him.

Edwin sighed saying "I'll be fine, I'll be fine. I _am _700 years old."

Tom grinned saying "You say that but you act like a kid."

"I do not!" Edwin turned away.

"There you go again!" Tom laughed and went back on his way inside his home saying "Take care!"

The three began their journey to Clara Ville, in hope of allies.

**Short chapter, I know. Thank you for reading! Remember check in on Sunday's!**

**Please review/comment, I'd really like that!**

**-M**


	10. Wolf And First Night

**It's been long- I know. But soon I'll have a week off school! SO wait please! …I really haven't updated in months. I've been looking at some stories that are worth 3 or more updates fro how long I've left them there. *scratches head* Well here's an update!**

Sunset was near, it began to grow chilly. Lawrence decided that they would stop and settle for then till morning would return.

"We would've gotten farther if _Edwin _wouldn't have gone back for his horse." Holo said as she covered herself with some white sheets in the back of Lawrence's wagon." I don't even know how you could _ride_ a horse while your in such a terrible condition that you can barely even walk!"

"Sorry, sorry. And- it's just my legs not useful for now- not my upper body." Edwin said as he got off his horse with the help of Lawrence. "But, the only reason I did was so I can lean against Off and sleep and-"

"Off?" Lawrence said as he took out a blanket.

"Off since he's black…" Edwin said trailing off. "Beside's Off being my pillow, I need to give you two some space. You guy's are a couple right? I wouldn't want to get involved in your nightly passions in the back of the wagon." Edwin sad seriously.

"N-nightly passions?" Lawrence said outburst. "What? Isn't that what couples do?" Edwin looked over to Holo who's face was red and bright with embarrassment. "We do not do that stuff!" Holo grabbed some persimmons and threw them at Edwin.

Edwin dodging them said "Sorry- thought you guy's were in _that_ kind of relationship with each other."

"I'm going to bed- Goodnight!" Holo said as she went off to lay in the wagon. "Oh- and Lawrence, you can go and help yourself to sleeping on the ground tonight!" Holo added.

"Hey! But-!" Lawrence sighed and took out his blanket, setting it on the floor.

Edwin sighed saying "Sorry I made the situation awkward. Didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Lawrence said as he began to gather firewood.

The sun disappeared, leaving a dark star filled sky. Only the warmth of the fire shown that night.

"So- are you really going to take us all the way to Yoitsu?" Lawrence asked Edwin.

Edwin threw some nearby stick and twigs into the fire saying "I already promised you guy's. And beside's, I have nothing better to do- and I miss the cold feeling of snow. But I'm going to have to stop Jack and his Stray's from causing the town trouble. I did say that I would protect the town… "

"You're a good guy Edwin. Your taking care of your responsibilities before anything else." Lawrence told him.

"Thanks Lawrence…" Edwin trailed off. "You know- I'm not that pleased with going to Robertson, yet I need allies." Edwin said as he lied down.

"Why is that?" Lawrence said as he slowly began to put out the fire.

"My…never mind. Goodnight Lawrence, goodnight nosy Holo." Edwin said as he turned from the fire.

"I'm not being nosy!" Holo said as she sat up though Edwin was fast asleep. Lawrence lied down, wondering what Edwin was about to tell him.

The last flicker of the fire vanished in the night, leaving only the light breathing of the two wolfs and a human…

**Yes I know, it's little. I'll try to update this coming week! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	11. Wolf and Revealings

**An update- it been along time- but I'm back! I hope you guys like the picture of Edwin ^_-**

"Could we at least eat on the way?" Edwin complained to Lawrence as he adjusted himself on Off.

"Fine but very few stops on the way to Clara Ville. That way we don't waste time and get there faster." Lawrence said as he began to pack things up.

"I agree with Edwin- we still have two weeks. And besides, its too early." Holo said as she ate an apple atop the wagon.

"That's strange." Lawrence said as he climbed atop the wagon and began the journey again.

"What's strange?" Edwin asked as he caught up to them at their side.

"If's Holo is a wise wolf, then would she say 'The early bird get's the worm?', instead here is the wise wolf complaining about early morning." Lawrence said.

"Oh I see, very true." Edwin agreed with Lawrence.

Holo's ears went down yelling "Shut up!" to the two.

"Anyways, Holo- if you and Lawrence don't have anything going on, do you think I might have a chance with-" Edwin was cut off by Holo who said "Never in my dreams!"

"Why ever not? We're both wolfs, and beside, our life span is long. I'm handsome, great with woman and great with kids. And we can live a long life together! And I'm strong!" Edwin persuaded Holo.

"Strong says the wolf who couldn't fight off wolves." Holo told him.

"That was a maul! I couldn't help it, there were too many!" Edwin tried to explain.

"Not even if your strong. Not interested." Holo turned away from him.

"So cold!" Edwin said disappointingly but laughed afterwards.

The long journey to Clara Ville finally ended at about midnight.

Edwin sniffed the air, Holo did as well.

"The scent of her is everywhere. It's…almost sickening with all these smell of roses to." Edwin said as he noticed that many rose bushes were around the town.

"We should probably head off the road to those grassy plains to call _her." Edwin said as he started off that way._

_Edwin began to howl in many directions, waiting and listening._

"_Maybe she isn't here? Whoever she is…" Lawrence said._

"_No, she's defiantly here." Holo said as he left ears twitched._

_They waited for awhile, and soon a presence came near._

"_Well, well- if it isn't Hester, the Wolf Goddess of Beauty." Edwin said._

_A res russet colored wolf stepped out into their view. "What do you want Edwin of the East, Wolf God of Nature." Hester said with a growl._

"_Wolf god of what?" Holo and Lawrence asked Edwin, shocked._


	12. Wolf and Cautions

**Another update! I notice another fan fic of mine is getting views like crazy…WHY YOU LOOK? I haven't updated them! (/oAo)/ Unless you a new reader…**

"You just had to say that out loud!" Edwin sighed.

"Well you never said I shouldn't. But even if you told me not to, I would've anyways." Hester scoffed.

"That's the exact attitude that will get mates too lose interest! If only you were more like Holo- then maybe I would reconsider you-" Edwin was cut of by Holo who yelled "You the Wolf God of Nature? Didn't you say that you were just like me?"

"I never said I was particularly. Lawrence suggested that so I went along with it since it was fairly close to what I am…" Edwin trailed off.

"This is why you stay away from Edwin, he's a trickster of all sorts!" Hester said "Who are you, from where do you reign so called Holo." Hester asked Holo.

"I am Holo the Wise Wolf who is from Yoitsu." Holo answered.

"Yoitsu? It was said all the wolves' from Yoitsu were wiped out!" Hester said in surprise.

"As you can see vile woman she's the last from Yoitsu- why are we even talking about this? This isn't what we came here for." Edwin said.

"Shouldn't we find an Inn first?" Lawrence suggested. Hester turned to Lawrence saying "I see you brought live meat. You dinner…?" She eyes Holo and Edwin.

"He's not food!" Holo growled.

"He's a traveling companion, so don't set you fang are." Edwin growled as well.

"So much fuss over a human!" Hester turned into her humanoid form. She was beautiful, as much as in her wolf form. Red long curls came down, her eyes a color scarlet. of course, her body had a nice figure.

Holo grabbed a sheet and threw it over Lawrence's head so he would look and then threw one at Hester saying "You should carry clothes with you." as he ear flattened.

"Hey why's you do that for?" Lawrence asked Holo. "Because she was naked!" Holo yelled at him as they began to go into the fairly large town.

"So? I've seen you naked too, and your never like this about it. So why would it matter if I saw her?" Lawrence asked her.

"It's because-because" Holo stuttered.

"I see a hint of jealousy~" Edwin said from behind.

"Will you shut up!" Holo yelled at him.

There were many drunkards in the town, wobbling about everywhere.

Instead of arriving at an Inn they arrived at the home of Hester.

"Why here?" Holo asked.

Hester began to tell them in a whisper

"Because this is a wolf friendly home. You see, in Clara Ville- they hunt wolves'. You can't go into a bar here with you head covered. Even in Inns! Because they know that wolfs hide in human forms and cant hide their ears. So if you don't take off you hat or whatever your wearing they'll poison you."

"What?" Lawrence said in surprise.

"Are you serious?" Holo asked her.

"Of course. I even remember Edwin coming here 50 years ago and being poisoned at an Inn from their water. You should've seen him in such distress and pain!" Hester said.

"It's true." Edwin said to Holo.

"Come inside, I'll tell you more." Hester said in a rushed tone.

They took their horses and wagon away into a large shed behind Hester's home.

They all sat at a table where Hester went on with the poisonings of wolfs.

Hester took a drink of ale and continued saying

"The poisonings are not the bad things around here. The worst thing is, is that there's a wolf hunter here in this town. He's the very danger to us. He's known as Braxton the Wolf Hunter."

**Please review! I'd really love some review/comments for motivation! ^^ Thanks for reading.**


End file.
